A Physician Heals
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #2 of the "New Mission" series. Captain Kirk returns to his friends home in Georgia. Dr. McCoy tries to help him deal with his pain.


16

Authors Note: Kirk returns to McCoy's southern mansion and learns more about himself. Replies and critiques (gentle ones) are requested.

#2

A Physician Heals

Captain Kirk had not contacted McCoy before arriving and landed his shuttle in a parcel of land out of sight of the old southern mansion in Georgia. The home had been in McCoy's family for hundreds of years. It was the doctor's retreat when it came time to come home.

Kirk grabbed his duffle and walked up the long shaded drive. As he approached the house a lone figure came out of the front door. Kirk climbed the ten steps up to the open pillared porch and set his things down.

"Well, if it isn't Captain James T. Kirk."

"Bones, how have you been?"

McCoy reached out and hugged his best friend. "I've been worried about you, Jim."

Kirk stepped back and said, "No need, Bones."

"You're too thin."

"Maria told me that for three weeks, please no more."

"Come on in out of the afternoon heat, I'll put your things in a room. Come on."

It felt good to be back with McCoy. They had served together for many years. Each had saved each other from harm too many times to count and knew each other well.

McCoy led him to a covered back porch. "Have a seat, I'll get us a drink."

"No, Bones, I've done enough of that."

He eyed him with a doctors eye, "How about iced tea?"

"Sounds good."

He carried back two tall glasses of his grandmother's recipe for sweet tea. Jim took a swig and coughed, "Jeez, Bones, that's sweet."

"Sorry, you grabbed mine, here try this, it's not as sweet."

"Ah, that's better."

"So, Jim, where have you been?"

He looked down at his broken in hiking shoes and slapped off the ranch dust from his jeans. "Here and there, first I went to see Miriam's aunt. What a wonderful lady, you'd like her for sure. Very down to earth and a real good cook."

McCoy started to say something about his weight, but stopped himself. Jim remained quiet.

"And after that?"

"I've been at the ranch for over a month. We built a new barn for hay storage and fixed up a lot of the stalls. I went hiking…." He looked out at the beautiful backyard gardens. "Bones, I even delivered a calf before I left. I hadn't done that in years."

McCoy kept looking at his friend. Kirk stood up and took his drink, and he walked to the end of the porch. "Your garden's are beautiful."

"Yes, they're good for walking through before the heat of the day kicks in."

They chatted about their kids. Captain Kirk's son Ensign Lucas Kirk had married the doctors daughter, Dr. Joanna, on their last journey.

"You know, Jim, those two are inseparable. When they were here, I tried to take Lucas fishing one morning and he insisted that Joanna go along. She hates fishing."

"Maybe he's afraid to be alone with you," he laughed. "How does he look?"

McCoy crinkled his forehead and said, "He's great, almost three months without being in sick bay. Come on, let's go in. My cook has prepared a fried chicken dinner you'll just die for."

Jim picked at his food, but did manage to eat more than he had been eating. He knew the doctor was mentally counting the calories he took in.

McCoy watched him and knew he was troubled. He held the world on his shoulders when he was on the ship and it looks like he hadn't let much of that go while on leave.

McCoy said ,"Let's go sit on the porch There's a nice cool breeze, it'll keep the bugs down."

They took their cool glasses of ice tea and Bones stretched out in his chair. After several minutes of quiet he asked his friend in his deep caring voice, "So how have you really been?"

Something about the darkness that was around them finally made Jim open up to his friend.

"I don't know, Bones. I can't sleep, and I can't eat. I find myself on the verge of tears all of the time. I've drank myself into oblivion so much that Jack took me aside and gave me a reprimand. It's hard to take that from your employee."

"But he's more than an employee."

"Yes, he is."

Silence passed between them. McCoy looked over at Jim and found him near tears. Jim leaned over with his elbows on his knees and hid his face. His shoulders began to shake.

McCoy stood up and sat next to him on the chaise. "It's alright, Jim. It's time to let it go."

Jim shook his head, no. He gasped, "I'm afraid I won't stop." 

"That's okay, I have a whole cupboard of tissues."

McCoy pulled his friend towards him and the flood gates opened. After a long time Jim stopped sobbing.

He sat up and blew his nose, "I'm so tired."

"Come on, mate it's off to bed."

Kirk did not wake until 1300 hours the next day. He showered and put on clean shorts and shirt.

He found McCoy sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Well, the dead has arisen. I was beginning to wonder what Sally put in that tea."

Kirk, slightly shy at the memory of the previous night said, "How about a mug of that?"

"Help yourself, over there."

Kirk poured a large mug of coffee.

"I can cook you up some eggs and bacon?"

"If you're offering, go ahead. You know me and the kitchen, we don't get along."

"I remember, you couldn't fry an egg if you wanted too."

Kirk wolfed down his food and McCoy gave him more toast and homemade peach jam.

"Thanks, Bones. It tastes real good," he said softly.

"Have you heard from Spock?"

"He has sent me messages."

"Through the mind-meld."

"Yes. I tried to block him as best I could. He needs this time with Christine."

"I hope you won't be angry with me, but…"

"Bones, you invited him here, didn't you."

"Well, I just thought it would be a good way for all of us to slowly get back into a routine. We only have eight days left."

"Uh, huh, come on, spit it out, who else?"

"Now don't get your britches ruffled. What's the sense in having a good old fashioned seafood boil if you can't share it with a bunch of friends. Lucas, Joanna, Spock Jr. and Anastasia have agreed to come. Of course along with Spock and Christine. Is that okay, CAPTAIN?"

Kirk laughed out loud, "You're a pain in my side, Bones."

"I've got a remedy for that."

"I bet you do."

"When will this shindig commence?"

"Tomorrow. Today we'll get all the tables ready, and in the morning I have numerous pounds of fresh shrimp, crawdads and vegetables being delivered. Mm, I can taste it now."

"Have you considered the delicate stomachs of our Vulcan friends?"

"Not to worry, James, it's all been taken care of."

They spent the rest of the day preparing for the next days feast. Kirk had no idea what a seafood boil was, but he was sure it meant a lot of food and spices.

After the sun set in the evening they rested out on the back porch and watched the lightening bugs flitter through the flower beds.

Bones finally felt his friend deserved one shot of five year old whiskey for medicinal purposes.

"Ah, Bones, this is good."

"Enjoy it, that's all you get for the evening."

They enjoyed the quiet together and named the constellations they could see from the porch.

Kirk was quiet but finally asked his physician and friend, "Bones, thanks for last night?"

"Jim, you've kept busy on the Enterprise worrying about your crew and getting everyone where they were suppose to be. You distracted yourself, except at night, am I correct?"

"How'd you know, Bones?"

"It only took a couple nights of the wondering Captain when word begins to trickle down the rumor mill that you weren't sleeping. Then you went off and chopped down an acre of wood," he looked at his friend, "don't get all bent out of shape, I have my connections on Earth, too. You finally came here to crash. You're depressed, you're anxious and impatient to sweep the death of Miriam under the carpet. Last night it caught up with you."

"Just as Margo said," he whispered to himself.

"What's that?"

"A very wise woman said to me, 'I hope when you finally come to a halt and the depth of your pain finally catches up with you, that you are with a friend'. Thanks, Bones."

"My pleasure, Jim. Now, I've been up a lot longer than you and we have a busy day tomorrow. I'm heading off to my quarters, I mean room."

"Hard habit to break."

"It is. Good night, Jim."

"Good night, Bones," he reached up and shook his friend's hand.

"I have some good meds that will help with the depression. Just between you and me, okay?"

"If you say so, doctor."

"I do."

Kirk stayed on the porch well past midnight. The stars glittered and he named the planets that circled above his head. He could hardly wait until he could get back out into space. He was an explorer and he always felt the urge to look beyond, to keep going. He hoped when it came time, he would be able to stay in one place and be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kirk could hear Bones singing and whistling. He stuck his head out his room and yelled at him to keep it down.

"Come on, Jimmy boy, it's time to rise and shine."

"Let me clean up. Are you cooking breakfast?"

McCoy yelled back, "Eggs are ready to go, hurry up."

After a quick shower and shave he padded into the kitchen in bare feet. McCoy quickly cooked breakfast. "Here, try this fresh squeezed orange juice, you'll not get anything like this on board ship."

"It's good, Bones, what are those pieces floating around?"

"Pulp, Jim, it's good for the digestion."

"If you say so."

As they were finishing they heard laughing voices coming from the front porch.

"I think the Calvary has arrived." Jim said.

"Now don't get all grumpy, it'll be fun."

Joanna yelled, "Dad and Dads, we're here."

Lucas laughed a hearty laugh at what only they knew. McCoy and Kirk walked down the hall and was greeted with the excitement of youth.

Kirk looked up and met the eyes of his best friend, Spock. Concern was apparent in his eyes.

Joanna squeezed her father in-law and kissed his cheek. "Good to see you, sir."

"Ah, come on now, let's not be formal until we're ship side."

"Good to see you, Dads," she hugged him again.

His son, Lucas grabbed his father and hugged him, "Good to see you, Dad, I tried reaching you."

"I know, I, kinda went silent for awhile. Sorry I didn't get back with you."

"It's okay, we're here, now. It'll be fun."

Christine walked up to her friend and Captain, "You look much thinner. How are you?"

"I'm doing better, Christine, thank you."

She followed the rest of the group as the doctor showed them to their rooms. Spock remained behind and stood in front of his friend.

"Jim."

"I know, Spock, I shouldn't have blocked you from my mind. I wasn't in a very good place."

"You were not successful in blocking me, my friend, I only allowed you to think that. I was with you."

Jim reached out and touched his friends arm, "I should have known. There were times when all of a sudden the pain went away, and it seemed for no reason."

Spock nodded and said, "And now, Jim, how are you?"

Kirk glanced back towards the other room and said, "The good doctor worked his psychiatric specialty on me and forced me to look at things I hadn't."

They walked down the hall, "Spock, did I bother you when I was two sheets to the wind?"

Spock cocked his head in question.

"It means, drunk."

"You were, manageable."

"I am truly sorry."

Spock stopped him and softly said, "It is of no bother, Jim. You would have done the same for me."

"I'd have done the same for you," he repeated and said, "come on, the good doctor has quite a feast for later."

"I am sure a sore stomach will welcome me in the morning."

"Don't worry, Bones has it all covered."

"Indeed, that is what I'm afraid of."

After settling in, Lucas, Joanna, Spock Jr. and his wife Anastasia left to explore the plantation. Swimsuits and towels in hand they ran off to find the local pond. The two couples had all been married on the last voyage. The Captain married his son to the doctors daughter, Joanna. SJ, Spock's son married his Human wife, Dr. Anastasia Belham, on the planet of Vulcan.

Kirk, McCoy, Spock and Christine sat and enjoyed ice tea on the porch. All the foods were prepped and ready for the large pot for later that evening.

They filled each other in on their activities of the last seven weeks.

McCoy said, "I've sat my butt on these chairs and read a plethora of journals and novels until my eyes closed. If I was hungry, I ate, if I was tired, I slept. None of which the Captain would have allowed on his very tight ship."

"I would think, Doctor that by now you would find a way to avoid the Captain's tight schedule. You've been known to disappear at the most inappropriate times," Spock teased.

"Spock dear, don't be badgering the doctor before we return to work, he may kick us out of this beautiful southern mansion. It's amazing, Doctor."

"Thank you, Christine, and don't worry, I ignore half of the things Spock says anyway."

Christine stood and said, "I think I'll retire to my room and read for awhile, that will allow you to engage in your 'man talk', without me listening in."

They all laughed and stood as she left. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the new updates on the Enterprise and of the possible areas they would be sent for the next two year voyage.

Before the sun began to sink the two couples returned home with a  
slight tinge of red on their shoulders.

When Dr. McCoy saw them he frowned, "Joanna, didn't you take sunscreen with you?"

"Yes, Dad we did."

"Well, get some skin spray from the medicine cabinet. You'll all pay for that tomorrow."

"Yes, Dad," she rolled her eyes.

McCoy looked at his daughter as she passed him and said, "Don't get sassy with me, young lady," and he snapped the towel he was holding at her back side.

"Dad, that hurt."

"For all the times I wasn't around to do that."

Lucas laughed from the other end of the room, "Dr. McCoy, I've been wanting to do that all week."

McCoy quickly ran towards his daughter and caught her in his arms, "Come on, Lucas while I'm still young enough to hold her."

Joanna screamed, "Lucas, don't you dare," she squirmed in her father's arms.

"Hold on, Doctor," Lucas laughed, he ran up to the two and took her from her father's arms, flipped her over his knee, but stopped mid swat.

"Lucas James Kirk," she warned.

He turned her around and instead kissed her passionately in front of the whole group. "Is that better?"

She laughed and said, "Yes, and you saved yourself from a week of cold showers, too."

Kirk laughed out loud and said, "You've met your match, Lucas."

"Yes, Dad, I have, but she's so cute, don't you think?"

"Alright you ruffians, go get cleaned up, dinner is about to be devoured."

Spock stood with eyebrows up to his hair line. "Interesting," he murmured softly.

Kirk looked at him and smiled, "Come on, Spock, let's finish our drinks while the cavalry get's changed."

The kettle of boiled mixed seafood and vegetables were drained and laid out on a long table with dozens of lemons available. Seasonings from the south were liberally sprinkled on top. A large amount of sweet tea was available and later peach moonshine over frozen slices of fresh peaches was shared amongst the group. They stood around the table enjoying the flavors of the South.

No one walked away hungry. Somehow Dr. McCoy had arranged for three vegetarian dishes that he knew his friend Spock and Spock Jr. loved.

"Dr. McCoy, my compliments to your chef. The meal was delicious."

"Thank you, Spock, I appreciate the compliment."

The young couples gathered in the garden under the star light to get away from the eyes of their parents. SJ and Ana walked deeper into the garden. Lucas and Joanna walked hand in hand.

"How do you think Dad looks?" Lucas asked.

"He's thin, but a little light is back in his eyes. I hope this

next year is better for him."

"I don't know how well I'd do without you, Jo. I…."

"Don't even go there, Lucas." They walked a little distance and turned back to the house.

The others had retired to their rooms. Lucas and Joanna picked up the last of the glasses and washed them in the kitchen.

"To bed, my lord, for your wife is weary."

"I hope not too weary," he kissed her and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, Kirk, you are so needy," she teased.

"I only need you, my love," he smiled.

It was quiet in the house when they went to their room.

Christine and Spock had retired with the rest of the group. Their room was airy, but warm enough for Spock. He held her in his arms as they tried to drift off.

"Spock, have you really enjoyed the past seven weeks?"

"Seven point two weeks, Christine, and yes, I have."

She said, "Spock, I almost don't want to go back. It's been nice, but I do miss the ship."

He brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and said, "The Human form of relaxing is foreign to me, but I must say, I have enjoyed it."

"Also, you've been so patient with me."

"Patient?"

"You know with the "change" I'm going through. I love you very much."

He kissed her softly and responded, "I will love you for eternity, Christine. Don't ever run from me, again."

She began to tear up as she thought of how she had put in for a transfer just so he wouldn't witness her going through the change of life. The change that almost ruined her parents marriage.

"Christine, do not cry. That is past us. We've been married for almost two years and our bond is strong. May I show you how much I care?"

"Spock?"

"Yes?" he answered after he kissed her and she could not reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last day of their shore leave was spent helping the doctor close up a portion of his home. They all packed up their gear and shuttled back to Starfleet Command. Lucas and Joanna rode with the Captain.

"Dad, can you drop me off at this address?"

"Yes, what for?"

"I have my new scooter parked there and I'm taking it to a friends house to store it. He's going to work out some of the bugs in it."

"Translated, Dads, he wants his friend to 'soup' it up for maximum power."

"Lucas, just be careful."

"Yes, sir," already slipping into correct response.

"Joanna, do you need to stop anywhere?"

"No, Dad's I'll just tag along with you until he gets back."

"Good, I'll enjoy your company before I have to start ordering you around."

Kirk landed the shuttle a block from where Lucas had wanted to go.

"This is good, Dad. I'll see you in a hour or so Joanna." He reached back inside and kissed his wife, "Can you take my duffle?"

"Yes, don't be late, I hear the Captain runs a tight ship."

Lucas laughed as he shut the shuttle door and walked away.

He found his new scooter waiting at the dealers garage. He started out of the parking structure and spun around the area to get a feel for it. Air traffic was passing him by so he sped up to keep in line. He rode around the city and headed to his friends shop. As he turned the corner, he never saw what hit him.


End file.
